


Karaoke Night with Your Favorite Senpai

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fun, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapp your favorite senpai for the night.... is the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night with Your Favorite Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came to me when I read that Kame was on karaoke with his Kohai’s.  
> Drabble but eh….

“Please Kame, come on…” Tamamori tell his senpai, or his favorite senpai as he pulled on Kame’s arm like he was on the way to drag Kazuya off somewhere.

“Please, Please, Please…” Kamenashi Kazuya hear from his left side and he saw the grinning face of Kawai.

Kame sighed, giving in as two kohai’s kept pestering him and poking him in the sides.

“Seems you like got tangled there, Kame-chan…” Koki chuckled at Kame’s beautiful cutest pout, that pout was definitely the cutest pout in the world.

Kamenashi pouted damn evening off, nope he didn’t had anything on his schedule today and it seemed like his kohai’s had others ideas then just let him escape to the loneliness of his home and wasteland of his fridge.

“Just give in and go with them…”

“You’re not helping…” Kazuya mutters as he slowly give in. Letting his kohai’s pull him along as Kame managed somehow to wave goodbye to his band mates before he was pushed through the threshold by pestering kohai’s and the chuckle from a very amused Koki died as the door slammed closed.

Kazuya was pulled along the corridor and the small group of three slowly increased, growing slowly as Kame noticed the blurry forms of Fujigaya and Yokoo that stepped along the line.

“So you managed to snatch him away, eh…” Fujigaya chuckled and Tamamori just smirked as he rubbed closer to Kame’s lithe body with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Yes, he didn’t even pick up a fight…” Kawai snickered at Tama-chan’s antics.

“Mou, how could I say no to my favorite Kohai’s…” Kame pout as he ruffled Tama’s hair.

“Mou, I thought I was your favorite kohai…” A pouting Tamamori hid his face in Kame’s chest.

Kame chuckled patting his head.

“Don’t worry, you’re still my number one…”

“You two lover birds break it up,” Fujigaya told them as he was standing a bit away, hearing Kame-kun and Tama-chan chuckle as they join the other’s and Kame wacks Fujigaya lightly over the head.

“Lover bird my ass.” He chuckle as Fujigaya pout and rubbed the spot over his head.

“Sometimes I wonder…”

Kame rolled his eyes intended to go to the karaoke place before this night was over, thank you very much but with those kohai’s you never knew, they could get stuck here teasing each other all night instead.

“Come on guys, you where the one who wanted to go out on a karaoke night, so let’s go...” Kazuya order out as he stepped past the others that was standing bickering over something and Tamamori was in align stepping behind him, smiling slightly at his dorky friends hopping to reach their destination today and not tomorrow.

Tamamori jumped quickly after Kazuya. Wrapping his arm around that slender waist as he snuggled closer to the warm body who he kidnapped along with the rest of his friends.


End file.
